<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spun From Fire by LovelyRita1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405796">Spun From Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967'>LovelyRita1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spun From Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, Flirting, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel is wallowing after a break-up and Jaskier is trying to help him move on. This is made easier when Eskel bumps into Lambert, literally...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spun From Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Modern Witcher AU Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spun From Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvagon/gifts">Marvagon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💗 Happy Valentine's Day, M. Some redhead Lambert for you. Love you xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxo 💗</p><p>💗 Thank you to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works">Blaire_Seton</a>! Read her stuff if you haven't yet, you won't regret it! 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel was drunk. Wasted, in fact. Which was really saying something, because he was a large, muscular man and it took rather a lot of alcohol to get him to ‘wasted’. And this evening he had had <em> a lot </em> of alcohol. </p><p>He had been slumped on his couch only two hours ago, binging Netflix, eating shameful amounts of guacamole and tossing back beers, when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen and saw it was from Jaskier.</p><p><em> Get dressed. We’re going out. </em> </p><p><em> Like hell we are, </em> Eskel thought. He took another scoop of guac and pressed ‘Okay’ to tell Netflix he was still watching. </p><p>His phone buzzed again: <em> I mean it. We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.  </em></p><p>
  <em> You’re getting plastered tonight and then you are MOVING THE FUCK ON.  </em>
</p><p>Eskel grimaced. <em> We’ll see about that, </em> he thought, and didn’t bother to reply. </p><p>Sabrina had broken up with him… was it two weeks ago now? No, three. Three long, lonely weeks. Eskel had already watched all eight seasons of <em> Breaking Bad, </em> plus the movie, and now he was halfway through <em> The Walking Dead. </em></p><p>He hadn’t budged when, twenty minutes later, someone was banging on his door. Eskel took another sip of beer. </p><p>“Godsdamn it, Eskel!” he heard Jaskier yell through the door. “Let us in!” </p><p>“Eskel, come on.” The deep rumble of Geralt’s voice joined Jaskier’s pleas. “Don’t make me get the key.” </p><p>Eskel sighed. Although it would be amusing to watch his brother crawl under the front porch to fish out the spare key, Geralt would be a princess about it the rest of the night. Eskel heaved himself off the couch and shuffled to the front door, bracing himself for what was coming. </p><p>Because Jaskier always won in the end, of course. Geralt’s boyfriend was nothing if not persistent. How long had it taken him to wear down Geralt’s walls? Dragging Eskel to a club was nothing. </p><p>So here they were, Eskel now committed to the plan, at least the “getting plastered” part. The lights were flashing, the music blaring, and the dance floor tipped Eskel back towards the bar. </p><p>He held onto the counter and ordered another shot of JD and a beer in his best sober voice. The bartender eyed him carefully but then poured him the shot and placed the opened bottle in front of him. “Twenty dollars.” </p><p>Eskel dropped thirty on the bar and nodded his thanks before he threw his shot back. He grabbed his beer and turned to head back to where Jaskier was throwing down on the dance floor while Geralt watched, amused, when he immediately crashed into a large, solid frame. </p><p>“Shit!” The collision sent him stumbling backwards, surprised. Sure, he was drunk, but Eskel normally significantly outweighed everyone within a 100 meter radius, and he didn’t typically bounce off people. </p><p>He shook his head, and then the first thing his eyes focused on was the wide chest covered by a smoky blue t-shirt. The shirt wasn’t that tight, but it strained across the man’s pecs and the sleeves pulled taut over his biceps. Eskel blinked, looked up and felt like he’d been punched in the gut. The man’s hair was like the sunset, glowing red curls that hung down around his chin, and a thick, soft-looking beard. </p><p>Eskel’s mouth opened and closed but no words came to him. </p><p>“You alright?” the man asked loudly over the music, eyebrow arching. His eyes matched his shirt exactly. </p><p>“Mmm.” The room turned slowly around him. “Yeah. Yeah, fine. You?” </p><p>That man looked amused, eyes crinkling. “Yeah? You dropped your beer.” </p><p>Eskel frowned at his hands and realized they were both empty. “Oh.” He looked down around his feet but didn’t see the bottle rolling anywhere. </p><p>The man grinned and bent over, fishing the bottle out from between the legs of the people dancing next to them and deposited it on the tray of a passing server. He stuck out his hand. “Lambert.” </p><p>Eskel took it. Lambert’s hand was warm... Hot, in fact. And large. “Eskel.” </p><p>“Everything okay, Eskel?” </p><p>Eskel licked his lips and nodded. Fuck, his head was swimming. And yet he couldn’t stop looking at that hair… Lambert pushed it back with one hand and Eskel studied the curls bouncing back into place.</p><p>“Yeah, I just…” They were still shaking hands. And the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about them, beer forgotten. “Do you wanna dance?”</p><p>Lambert’s eyes swept over him, a lazy smile on his face. “Sure.” </p><p>Eskel pulled Lambert onto the floor and finally let go of his hand as he began to dance. Lambert joined him and Eskel was transfixed by every move he made. His hips were smooth, his eyes steady, he was a rock amidst the roiling ocean of bodies around them.</p><p>Eskel danced closer and then Lambert’s hands were on his waist. Eskel felt a jolt of electricity as Lambert’s fingertips found his skin under the hem of his t-shirt. He danced closer still until their thighs were brushing together. </p><p>Eskel’s skin felt tight, like it was straining to keep his body together. A curl fell in front of Lambert’s eye. Eskel reached up to push it back, his fingers lingering on Lambert’s cheek. Those blue eyes locked onto his... </p><p>Eskel realized he was holding his breath and he forced himself to exhale. He didn’t know what had come over him, he had <em> never </em> asked a stranger to dance before, and here he was, touching Lambert’s face, and he could <em> smell </em>him - bay rum, fresh and spicy.</p><p>Eskel’s eyes flicked to Lambert’s lips, and then he felt a slight tug on his waist. He tipped forward and kissed him.  </p><p>The crowd around them fell away, and there was only Lambert. His lips were warm and soft and they parted slightly to fit Eskel’s lip in between them. One of Eskel’s hands wrapped around Lambert’s jaw and the other slid onto his back. Their hips slotted together and Eskel felt Lambert’s hands squeezing his waist. His beard scratched at Eskel’s skin in the most delicious way. </p><p>His head was spinning… no, his entire being was spinning, in fact. He wanted to swallow Lambert whole, kiss him forever, bury his nose in his hair, never let him go. </p><p>He pulled away slightly to try and gauge Lambert’s reaction through his fog, but the man just grinned at him. </p><p>He tugged Eskel back in to kiss him again, this time his tongue sliding into Eskel’s mouth. It wrapped around Eskel’s tongue, slippery and probing and Eskel felt his dick twitch. </p><p>Their kiss went on until Eskel was really and truly dizzy. He pulled back, panting. “Holy shit,” he gasped. The edges of his vision were black. He would have staggered but Lambert still held tightly onto him. </p><p>Then there was another voice in his ear. “Time to get you home, big boy.” </p><p>Lambert’s hands fell away and Eskel nearly did stumble. He squinted at Jaskier. “Now?” </p><p>“Now,” said Jaskier kindly. He turned to Lambert. “Sorry, he’s in a bit of a fragile state right now and he’s about to turn into a pumpkin.” </p><p>“Oh, sure,” Lambert nodded and pushed those damn curls back again. </p><p>“Can I get your number?” Eskel blurted. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, unlocked it, and held it out. He had come this far, why stop now? </p><p>“Yeah,” Lambert nodded and punched it into Eskel’s phone. “Sleep well. Drink lots of water.” He gave Eskel a small smile.</p><p>“Excellent advice, thank you.” Jaskier looped an arm around Eskel and began to tow him towards the door. Eskel tried to turn back for one last glimpse, but Lambert had already vanished in the crowd. </p><p>When Eskel woke up the next morning, head pounding and stomach rolling, he had no memory of falling into the cab or passing out on Geralt’s couch. </p><p>But that hair… in his memory those curls shone as if spun from fire by the gods themselves.</p><p>Except, holy shit.... Did he just grab Lambert and <em> kiss him? </em> All sweaty and drunk in the middle of a packed dance floor? And shove his phone in his face like the sad, desperate man he was? He groaned and sat up, clutching his head. </p><p>“Well, good morning, Sunshine!” chirped Jaskier. He was curled up in an armchair across from the couch, sipping coffee and scrolling on his phone. </p><p>Eskel groaned again. He could hear Geralt banging away in the kitchen making breakfast. Or lunch… what time was it? </p><p>Jaskier nodded at the coffee table. “Water and Advil.” </p><p>Eskel popped the tablets into his mouth and gratefully downed the entire glass of water. It made his stomach feel a little better. He sighed and slumped back on the couch. </p><p>Jaskier grinned at him. “So.” He took a sip of his coffee. </p><p>Eskel shook his head. “Don’t say it.” </p><p>“Say what? That you’ve fallen in love?” </p><p>“I <em> what?” </em> Eskel asked, voice jumping an octave. His head throbbed. </p><p>Jaskier chuckled. “Well, that’s all you talked about the whole way home. You’re in love with Lambert.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Eskel buried his face in his hands. </p><p>“So when are you going to text him?” </p><p>“I’m not.” His voice was muffled through his fingers. </p><p>“You’re not what?” Geralt wandered in, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He perched on the arm of Jaskier’s chair and planted a kiss on his head. </p><p>Jaskier beamed and squeezed Geralt’s knee. Eskel felt an ache watching them. </p><p>“He says he’s not texting Lambert.” </p><p>“Course you are,” Geralt rumbled. </p><p>Jaskier nodded once. “See? Of course you are.” He held up a hand to silence Eskel’s imminent protest. “First of all, he gave you his number."</p><p>"Just being nice..." Eskel muttered. "Probably fake." </p><p>Jaskier continued, ignoring him. "Second, what’s the worst that can happen? He doesn’t reply. So what. No skin off your nose. But if he <em> does </em>reply? Eskel…” </p><p>Eskel heaved a deep sigh. “Fine. Just let me… eat… and shower… and contemplate my miserable existence.” </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>So Eskel ate, and showered, and contemplated his miserable existence - did he really drop an entire beer without noticing??? - and found Lambert’s number in his phone. </p><p>He stared at the blank message. </p><p>
  <em> Hi. It’s Eskel.  </em>
</p><p>He hit 'send'. He waited. </p><p>
  <em> Hey.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now there's part 2! </p><p>If you like this, I have more modern AU Lambskel: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567653/chapters/64769875">Colour of Desire</a>  and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207149">Walk With Me</a>. </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967">Subscribe to me</a> if you like (I mostly write Geraskier, plus some rarepairs), or come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967">Twitter</a> (18+) and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967">Tumblr</a>. I follow back! </p><p>Kudos are so appreciated, and comments make my day. Thank you ♥‿♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>